


Worries of a Reindeer Doctor

by Shikikaze09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikaze09/pseuds/Shikikaze09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Water 7 but before Shabondy.</p>
<p>Chopper worries about all of his crew mates, but Zoro and Luffy worry him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries of a Reindeer Doctor

Chopper worries.

Chopper worries about all of his crew mates, but Zoro and Luffy worry him the most.

Zoro, who won't keep his bandages on and trains no matter how injured he is, and Luffy... Luffy, their Captain, who is slowly chipping his life away with every fight, with every use of his Gears.

Chopper worries, but knows there was nothing he could do to stop them. He doesn't tell the others that Luffy's life is slowly fading with every battle, because what use was there?

So he remains silent, and treats every wound to the best of his ability, because he is a Doctor. The Doctor that dreams of finding a cure to every disease and illness there is. Chopper worries that he won't find a cure to help Luffy, because what use was his dream, was  _he_  if he lets his Captain die?

So Chopper says nothing as he treats Luffy once again, his life slipping a little further away, with the others none the wiser. Chopper worries, but he won't give up.

He won't let his Captain - the first person since Hiluluk and Doctorine that accepted who and what he is - die.

Chopper worries, but he will find a cure, because he is a Doctor, the one that will find a cure for every disease.

Because he won't let anybody die on his watch, not his friends, and definitely not his precious crew, his family.


End file.
